


Karma . . . She's a Bitch

by Dracones Angelus (darkangel_27)



Series: Sweet Revenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/pseuds/Dracones%20Angelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma . . . She's a Bitch

Harry walked up the staircase to his bed. He had wanted to do so for what felt like hours but the Gryffindors had still been in quite a rambunctious mood and wanted him to be involved in their fun. After what had happened in the changing room he just wanted to go to bed. He was confused and annoyed and bonelessly satisfied. Surely he shouldn’t have enjoyed such treatment but he had.

The hex had prevented him from moving and coming but it hadn’t stopped him from feeling. As he lay on his bed, still fully clothed, he remembered the look on Malfoys face as he had drove himself to completion. His cock started to engorge at the thought of Malfoy panting and groaning above him. Thrusting his cock the full length of Harrys’ own hard organ. 

Harry moaned, pulling the curtain around him casting a sticking charm on them to prevent his room mates from opening them and then casting a silencing charm for good measure. Once that was done he stripped himself of his pants. He couldn't believe he was hard again. After the orgasm he had, after the Petrificus was removed, he thought he would never be able to move again let alone get another boner. 

He lay their bottom half naked, cock erect and so hard he could have used it as a towel rail and tried to think of all the reasons he shouldn’t wank off to what Malfoy had done. He remembered Malfoys words “You want it too don’t you Potter” he hadn't been able to answer but Harry couldn't say for certain that if he had been able to that he would have said ‘no’. 

He was confused, he hadn't even thought about men like that before let alone Malfoy but now he couldn't get the image of Malfoys pale skin flushing as he gasped above him. The hard smooth dick rubbing against his trapped between his own moist skin and Malfoys soft shirt giving him the most mind blowing sensations. 

Harry turned onto his stomach, needing to feel the sensation of smooth skin and warm fabric rubbing along his aching member. Harry closed his eyes and tried to will his erection away, he shouldn’t be fantasizing about effectively being raped but his body moved without his permission. The smooth against rough causing him to groan out loud. 

Heat encompassed him as he rutted against his bed clothes, his mind flittering to Malfoys hands, holding his cock. Harrys own slid between the mattress and himself to squeeze and circle his cock like Malfoy had done. He imagined he could feel the other boys weight on him, pressing him down into the mattress. Trapping him again. He was getting close, he could practically hear Malfoy panting in his ear, feel his breath on his skin “Do I taste good Potter?” imaginary Malfoy whispered in his ear, making him groan as he remembered the come on his lips, the taste of it on his tongue.

“God, yes.” Harry moaned as he finally came, hips jerking erratically thrusting his cock into the growing wet spot on his bedding. He collapsed faced down on his bed as the last shudders raked his body. He was exhausted as he pressed his face into his pillow. 

Had he really just got off on the picture of Malfoy using him? He was disgusted with himself, he should not be finding what happened in that changing room arousing at all but at the same time he didn't feel as satisfied as when it had actually happened, the memory just wasn't enough to get his blood boiling as it had the first time. The wet patch was cooling now and he needed to pee. After a quick scourgify he put his pants back on, took down his spells and pulled back his curtains.

All of his roommates were in the dorm now. Neville was pointedly reading a book and avoiding his eye. Dean was looking at him with appreciation, Seamus just seemed to be ogling at him and Ron was flushed red and trying to look at anything but Harry and his bed. 

“Whats up?” he asked flushing at the thought that he had done that with them all in the room. He had never wanked in the dorm when the others were in there before tonight. 

“Feel better?” Seamus asked lecherously. Harry felt shame fill him as he tried to hide his embarrassment. It wasn't like they didn't wank, Seamus had even forgotten to put up a silencing charm before one of his sessions just last week, but it was different. He doubted any of them fantasized about being controlled by their rival. Had been used so effectively that the thought of it made them so hard they shagged the bed.

Harry said the only thing he could think of “Yes, thank you.” Before leaving to go to the bathroom, as the door closed behind him he heard Dean. 

“I thought he was going to break the bed.” Harry could hear the other boys laugh. Harry just smirked, he would get his revenge on Malfoy. He would just need to wait and plan, for once he would use his Slytherin side and Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco had been avoiding Harry since he had gotten off on the boy in the Changing Rooms. He had managed to avoid the boy completely except for lessons and even then Harry made no attempt to engage him in so much as a staring contest let alone any meaningful conversation. At first Draco had been on edge, expecting to be summoned to the Headmasters Office at any second for molesting the Boy-Who-Lived. The summons never came. After a fortnight, Draco was finally accepting Harry hadn't told anyone. If he did now it would seem that he was making it up so long after the fact. 

Draco had been sitting at breakfast when he had first started to feel off. He had been sitting having a conversation with Blaise buttering his toast when he felt a tingle in his nether regions. He had stopped dead, causing Blaise to ask if he was ok. Draco had just nodded and carried on with his breakfast. The tingle came and went through his first class of the day, the sensation lasted long enough to give him a boner but disappeared before he started to feel any benefit from it. 

He had walked to Transfiguration from Ancient Runes slowly. He had to stop twice due to the tingling coming on suddenly. As he reached McGonagalls classroom he heard the Golden Trio coming up behind him. He attempted to stand straighter and ignore the raging hard-on he had at the moment. 

"Where are your cronies, Malfoy? Got lost trying to get out of the Great Hall?" Ŵeasley laughed as the three passed him. Draco ignored the comment, he was too busy trying not to flush and gasp as the tingle returned. 

"Come on, Ron, we will be late to class." Granger told the other boy. Potter just smirked knowingly. 

"Alright there Malfoy?" He asked, Draco's eyes widened with comprehension. The Golden boy had done this to him. 

"Fine, Potter. I'm ready for whatever this class has to give." Draco taunted.

"I doubt that Malfoy. I heard this lesson can be quite hard and unsatisfying." Potter taunted back just as cryptically causing Ŵeasley and Granger to look at Potter with confusion. He just ignored them and continued on to the class. The tingling had stopped for the moment so Draco was able to follow them into the classroom.

McGonagall was sat on her desk in her cat form when he entered. Ignoring the looks from his fellow Slytherins he moved to his desk and began to unpack his books and quills. He bent down to put his bag under his desk and was suddenly assaulted with the memory of Harry under him only this time he was moaning and begging him for more. He gasped at the thought, the tingling chose then to return causing him to moan and bang his head as he tried to stand straight suddenly.

"Are you alright Mr Malfoy?" Asked McGonagall, with her Scottish twang. He took a deep breath trying to get a grip on himself as the thought left as quick as it came.

"Fine, Professor McGonagall. Just went a bit light headed, I'm fine now." He told his Professor a bit breathless as the tingle continued to tease his hardening flesh. McGonagall looked at him suspiciously for another moment before beginning her class. Draco dared to look back at Potter but the raven haired boy was writing the theory McGonagall had begun to teach. 

Draco tried to concentrate on the Scottish woman's lecture but his mind was invaded again. This time the thought of Harry on his knees before him, moaning around Draco's cock caused the blonde to grip the desk hard as his eyes closed, desperately trying to dampen down the desire that was coursing through his veins. The tingle was lasting longer now, not only causing his cock to stir but also driving him forward into the realm of desire. 

McGonagall stopped speaking as she noticed Draco's change in demeanour. "Mr Malfoy, are you sure you are well?" She asked. Draco instantly straightened, the thought vanishing again, the tingle began to decrease as well but it remained at a lower intensity.

"I'm fine, Professor."

"Well then, if you wouldn't mind concentrating on my class rather than your amateur dramatics I would certainly appreciate the effort." McGonagall reprimanded before turning back to blackboard to explain the difference between transfiguration and metamorphosis in relation to animals. Draco looked once again at Potter. This time the other boy had been watching him. Draco was surprised to see Potter wink at him, he scowled back which caused the other boy to smirk. Draco turned back and tried to concentrate on his lesson. 

It was another thirty minutes before another thought entered his mind. In that time the tingle had come and gone, his dick was rock hard and aching from the lack of attention but he refused to give in to the urge to ask for the bathroom pass, he wouldn't give Potter the satisfaction. However, as this latest thought entered his head he cursed his own stubbornness. He could both see and feel Potter under him. The other boy begging to be filled. Draco tried to pull himself out the thought, tried to remind himself it wasn't real but he gasped anyway as he felt Potter run his nails down his back grasping at his firm arse trying to get the blonde to move.

Draco couldn't hear McGonagall reprimand him as he disturbed the class again or see the smirk on Potters face as he enjoyed watching the curse come to completion. He had been worried it wouldn't work. The only thing Draco could hear and see as he gripped onto his desk hard was Harry groaning below him pulling at him, begging him, torturing him. Draco could feel his orgasm climbing as he though of Harry would feel and move under him as he was filled with Draco's cock. As he thought on that and imagined what it would be like to slowly, punishingly pressed himself into Harrys warm, slick arsehole. He could feel the other boys muscles clench and quiver around his cock and it was enough.

Draco moaned loudly, his grip so hard the wood of his desk protested as he came long and hard into his pants. He collapsed in exhaustion and slowly became aware of his surroundings again. As he did he noticed McGonagalls scowling face had a hint of concern. His classmates didn't seem to know whether to laugh or be concerned that Malfoy, the controlled and stoic Slytherin had just very noisily and uncontrollable blown his load without any apparent stimuli. 

He sat up and tried to correct his uniform and hair and act as though nothing had transpired but then someone giggled and the spell was broken. His classmates either laughed or jeered at him as McGonagall came over. "You better go Mr Malfoy. I expect you back for detention tonight."

Draco had nothing to say to that. He just grabbed his stuff and hastily went to leave the room. As he passed Potters table, however, he was tripped causing him to drop his bag. Potter moved to give him a hand, passing him a book that had fallen out the bag. "I guess karma really is a bitch." Potter whispered, smirking as he moved to sit back in his seat. Draco looked at him with disbelief before picking up his bag and storming from the room. If Potter wanted to play that game, Draco could certainly show the Gryffindor how Slytherins played.


End file.
